lamulana2fandomcom-20200214-history
Gate of the Dead
'Gate of the Dead '(Japanese: 死者の門, "Shisha no Mon" / lit. "Gate of the Dead") is an inner branch area of Eg-Lana. The area is filled with "doors" that change the direction of gravity when entered, and has a distinct Egyptian motif. The Ennead, one of the races of the 5th Children, are sealed here. *Music: Closed Nidavellir *Entrances and Exits: **C-4: Immortal Battlefield (H-2) **F-5: Dark Lord's Mausoleum (D-7) *Grail Tablet: (D-2) *Sub-Bosses: **Unicorn (C-1) Treasures Map *Location: (D-3) **Put a weight on the dais. Will require some room flipping. Yagoo Map Street *Location: (E-3) **Push the crate onto the switch. Will require some room flipping. (Crate will spawn when activating dais) Sacred Orb *Location: (B-4) **Reach the chest while it is rightside-up and it will open for you. Be very careful not to get crushed by the pots in this room when moving from the left/right edges into this room. Katana *Location: (B-2) **Break the Life Seal. Costume Chest *Location: (D-4) **Break the wall on the bottom-left of the room (when the gravity door is on the rightside-up); Opens with a Skeleton Key. Contains Little Demon (Baphomet) outfit. Anchor *Location: (B-6) **This block puzzle is missing a block. To get it to appear, you must talk to the Dwarf Twins Brokkr and Eitri in Divine Fortress (B-3). Push the block onto the switch to unlock the chest. ***They won't do anything unless you activate the part to get the Frey's Ship Crystal Skull *Location: (F-3) **Flip the map upside-down, then make your way back to (F-3) and put a weight on the dais in the room. Flip the map right-side up and warp back to the Grail point. If you've already unlocked the (F-4) shortcut, then simply climb your way up to (F-3) from (F-4). Otherwise, enter (F-3) from the top-left corner, using the Gale Fibula to run and jump to clear the gap and get past the crushing traps. Climb the ladders to get to the chest. Vajra *Location: (C-7) **Place a weight on the 4th dais from the left. Then, either stand in place (don't get knocked back!) or move all the way left or right before the lasers come to kill you. Flip the map after the jingle plays and then open the chest in front of you. ***Based on what the skeleton says, I think you have only one try to get this or you permanently miss it the entire game? Someone, please confirm this. You can activate any dais; surviving is the key part here :) ***Just done it, died a few times to ducking-to-dodge a spirit and getting crushed by the descending pillars, didn't lock out the puzzle at all. Puzzles Hidden Birth Seal *Location: (D-2) **While the Grail Tablet is upside-down, whip the bottom-right wall on the ground floor to reveal a Birth Seal. Breaking it will reveal a dais at the top of the room. Slight Weights *There are 4 daises which must be activated. ** Place a weight on the dais in D-5 to move the center pillar down. Go right and enter the gravity gate, come back to D-5 to activate the just-revealed dais, moving the pillar left. Switch gravity again in F-4 and head back to D-5 again, jump across the pit, then upward to the white dais. ** Defeat Unicorn at (C-1) then invert the gravity and come back to access the white dais. ** At (D-2), while the Grail Tablet is upside-down, whip the bottom-right wall and then break the Life Seal. ** Chant Sol in front of 5 statues in the background at (C-6). ***All four of them will zap you if you place a weight on them. You are supposed to use the Pepper to weigh them down. Afterward, the Yggdrasil Gate at (F-5) will open. F-4 Shortcut *Location: (F-4) **At the top of the left ladder, it is possible to whip the upper-right ground to break it open and pass through. Reaching the Yggdrasil Gate *Location: (F-5) **Jump on top of the two pots and use them to jump onto the tallest pillar in the room. Jump off to the right and hug the wall: You will land on a small piece of land, where you can whip to reveal a gravity-flipping door. Then, you can make the jump to the eye statue, the Yggdrasil Gate. NPCs Isis *Location: (D-4) Amen *Location: (B-2) Horus *Location: (E-5) Nephthys *Location: (D-6) Thoth *Location: (B-5) Nekhbet *Location: (A-4), Red crystal is closer to the door. **"But am I also rightside-up?" Nekhbet *Location: (A-4), Red crystal is farther from the door. **"I'm upside-down!" Glossary Unicorn *Location: (D-6) **Break the wall in the center of the room. Alruna *Location: (B-3) **While the area is upside-down, walk off the right edge so you fall straight down the right wall of spikes without getting hurt. Shops Aytum *Location: (B-3) Category:Frontside Fields